Starz Of The Night
by Miss Carlie Cullen Black
Summary: Isabella Swan a big successful actress in America but when she is asked to do a film over in England with one of the most successful actors in England what will happen will she fall for him during film or her co star rival! please review!
1. Chapter 1 The Rising

**Starz Of The Night **

**Isabella Swan a big successful actress in America but when she is asked to do a film over in England with one of the most successful actors in England what will happen will she fall for him during film or her co star cousin!!!!!!**

_**Remember this is my first fan fic so be nice people and please review I want to no what u think**_

**Chapter one: The Rising **

**Isabella POV**

**I was walking on the shoot of my new movie called Past Times and I still had no idea who my co star was. So it was a bit of a surprise when I heard his velvet voice come from behind me **

" **Isabella Swan" he said recognition in his voice**

**I turned around to HIM the one I wanted all those years ago **

"**Yes that's me who wants to know?" I said trying to sound convincing that I forgot who he was **

" **Its me Edward Cullen" **

**He still had the most amazing green eyes the most kissable lips "oh focus Bella focus" I said mentally **

"**oh yes I remember your Alice's brother aren't you?" I said but I knew exactly who he was and never forgot him ever since the first day I saw him.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Alice do I have to come shopping with you I hate it" I said**_

"_**oh come one Bella it will be fun ill bring my sister Rosalie along as well PLEASE" she said pleading **_

" _**Fine" I said huffing**_

"_**awesome come round my house at bout quarter past 6 and we will go to Seattle" **_

_**Great just what had I gotten my self into but she was my best friend and we practically do everything together. This should be fun coz I met all of her family except one member, her brother Edward she keeps telling me that I have to meet him but I know she is trying to get me with him . Im not ready for a proper relationship yet not after the last time she got me to go out with someone!!!**_

_**End of flashback **_

"**Isabella"??? he said it sounded like he was trying to get my attention or something**

" **Yeah sorry day dreaming again" as I said that I realised that we were in the studio where we were filming.**

" **still the same old Bella wondering off in her own dreams while some ones talking" he said with crooked smile that I missed so much **

" **sorry I didn't mean to something came back to me that's all!" I said nervously **

**I cant believe it is him wait I'm confused I swear he moved to Canada or something didn't he ?**

"**Edward I swear you moved to Canada with the rest of your family?" I said looking confused**

" **Ah Bella I did but me and Alice …. You remember Alice don't you " I nodded and let him carry on**

" **well we came back after a couple of months because we didn't like it there. So we went back to forks an stayed there for a couple of weeks and then I just said to Alice lets do something adventurous and with in the month we moved here to England" he said and I was just staring at him he must of thought I was crazy!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2 If Only She Knew

**Hey guys please review this the **

**2nd**** chapter called **

_**If only she knew**_**!!!!!! **

**Edwards POV **

**As I walked out on to the lot where we were filming there she was I cant believe that I'm standing like 2 feet away from her. Still the old Bella natural curly brown hair and still very clumsy Oh well she hadn't changed much she was Still my Bella**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey Bella" Alice said as she opened the door to our house . She was going on ANOTHER shopping trip with her high school friends who I haven't met but I really don't think I want to meet them. Alice had said that she wants me to met one of her friends Bella but I was refusing to.**_

"_**Hey Alice" Bella said in a nervous voice probably wondering what today is ACTUALLY about.**_

"_**EDWARD" she shouted I don't know why she shouted because I can hear her from the top of a tree.**_

"_**Coming hold a sec" I said I cant believe I was actually responding to her she was again in hearing distance but I had to shout for effect.**_

"_**hey Alice what are you doin" Bella said quite curiously **_

" _**Oh nothing just want you to meet my brother that's all!" Alice said quite excited**_

"_**Yeah Alice what do u want" I said as slumped down our grand staircase **_

_**And that's when I saw her the most beautiful women in the world long brown hair down to her back with natural curls her eyes are the most breathe taking thing its like getting lost in a wood full brown trees. "**_**Edward yahoo**_**" Alice said mentally**_

"_**Hi I'm Edward Cullen Alice's brother" I said in a cool pretending not to taken in but her beauty voice!!**_

"_**Hi" she said as she waved shyly**_

"_**Come one Bella lets go Shopping, ROSALIE HURRY UP the shops are gonna close in 7 and half hours" as she said that my sister Rosalie descended down the stairs.**_

"_**On that note we are going coz the shops close in 7 hours and 25 minutes now" Alice said quite quickly**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

" **Isabella Swan" I said recognition in my voice**

**She turned around to me and she was still the one I wanted all those years ago.**

"**Yes that's me who wants to know?" she said trying to sound convincing that she had forgot who I was **

" **Its me Edward Cullen" **

**She still had the same breathe taking brown eyes the most kissable lips that I wanted to kiss for hours "oh focus Edward focus" I said mentally **

"**oh yes I remember your Alice's brother aren't you?" she said but she knew exactly who I was and she had never forgot me ever since the first day I saw her.**

**Bella just stared into space at this point god I hope she was ok with shock and everything.**

"**Isabella"??? I said as I tried to get her attention**

**Yeah sorry day dreaming again" as she said that I realised that we were in the lot where we were filming.**

" **still the same old Bella wondering off in her own dreams while some ones talking" I said with crooked smile that I knew she missed so much.**

" **sorry I didn't mean to something came back to me that's all!" she said nervously **

**She looked quite confused she of remembered that we moved to canada**

"**Edward I swear you moved to Canada with the rest of your family?" she said looking confused**

" **Ah Bella I did but me and Alice …. You remember Alice don't you " she nodded and she let me carry on**

" **well we came back after a couple of months because we didn't like it there. So we went back to forks an stayed there for a couple of weeks and then I just said to Alice lets do something adventurous and with in the month we moved here to England" i said and she was just staring at me I cant even read what she is thinking DEFENIANTLY the same Bella I knew all those years ago.**

**Guys please review I really want to know what u think and any suggestions are welcome to!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3 AUTHORS NOTE

_**A/N**__**: just a little note to say sorry that I've haven't updated in while it because ive been busy with college and other home stuff Im writing the 3**__**rd**__** chapter and will be up by the weekend hopefully thank you and remember to review !!!!! Thanks Miss Carlie Cullen Black xxx**_


	4. Chapter 3 Rivals

_**Hey guys sorry I havent updated this recently been really busy with college and stuff. Please review this 3rd**__** chapter of:**_

_**Starz of the night**_

_**Rivals**_

_**Jacobs POV**_

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Me again , im so low at the moment its been 22 days 13 hours and 2 minutes and 45 seconds since I said goodbye to Bella so she could go of and live her life and do her film in England I will never ever forget that night.**_

_**Flash back**_

" _**hey jake I gotta tell you something" she said quite sadly **_

"_**yh wat is it bbe" I said feeling worried but I didn't want it to come out in my voice**_

" _**well in a couple of days I have to leave forks because I have been picked to do a movie called Past Times and I fly out to England in 2 days" she said with a hurt look on her face**_

_**OH MY GOD she was leaving me to go and see him please tell me in dreaming this Past Times was the film the Bloodsucker was doing but she didn't know that.**_

**End of flashback**

_**I miss her soooo much and too know that she is with that Bloodsucker makes it even worse. I can' let this happen I just can't me and Bella are supposed to be together not the bloodsucker and Bella . Then something hit me I put down my diary and went into the kitchen were Bells had left her details for me incase I needed to get hold of her incase charlies in danger and that **_

"_**hmmmmm" I thought could I really go to England and get my girl back though technically she wasn't my girl **_

_**I picked up the piece of paper that was under a magnet on the fridge door and looked at it**_

_**Pine wood studios **_

_**South east London**_

_**01875 433546**_

_**My hotel**_

_**The Hilton **_

_**South east London**_

_**018756234576**_

_**I picked the phone up and firstly dialled the stuidos number**_

"_**Good afternoon Pine wood studios how can I help you" a man said on the other end of the phone**_

" _**Um hi im looking for Isabella Swan" I said**_

" _**May I ask whos calling" he said on the other end of the line**_

" _**this is her friend Jacob Black"**_

" _**ok hold on one second"**_

_**I swear if shes not there Im gonna get soooo angry I will phase and ruin my dads house and I don't think he will be very happy**_

_**The man came back to the phone and said" im sorry sir I think she has left for the day can I give her a message for you?"**_

" _**um no its ok I have her hotel number thanks!!!!"**_

_**I have to run this off otherwise I will phase and ruin my dads house and he will defiantly kill me**_

_**2 hours later**_

_**I came in to view of my house and got behind a bush and phased back then slipped my sweatpants on and then went back into the house picked the phone up and went into my room and grabbed the piece of paper and walked to my room.**_

_**I sat on the edge of my bed and took a deep breath and dialled her hotel number **_

"_**good evening Hilton hotel how can I help you/" the receptionist said**_

" _**hi I wondering if you could tell me whether my friend is staying at your hotel" I said supid question really I knew she was staying there. My phone bill is going to be astronomical **_

" _**ok whats the name"**_

" _**the name is Isabella swan" I said hoping she put it under that name**_

" _**ok can u hold on one second please"**_

"_**yes" I said not like I got any choice **_

"_**ok shes in her room and is going to accept your call one moment while I connect you"**_

" _**ok" and then phone went to this cheesy music then second later it cut off**_

"_**Hello jake" she said**_

_**So what did u think of this chapter and agen I am sorry that I havent updated recently been really busy!!!!!**_

_**Thanks guys!!!! X **_


	5. Chapter 4 He Knows

_**Hey guys sorry I havent updated this recently been really busy with college and stuff. If you don't review you wont get any more chapters and also join my blog the link is on my profile for a sneak peek at whats next to come in my story telling!!!!! :P x**_

Starz of the night

He Knows

Isabella's POV

As I got into my big cosy bed after filming for a long day I turned the tv to the news to see what I missed in the world and then looked at the clock it was 4 am but I wasn't tired at all we had just finished shooting the first half of the film and the phone rang it was the reception saying I had a call but the only people that would call me is Edward or Jacob. I accpeted the call and waited to be connected . After the chessy tone I heard Jakes husky voice that I missed.

"Bella" Jake said

"yes Jake its me why are you calling me is it Charlie , is he hurt?" I said really quickly starting to worry because never calls anyone unless there's an emergency.

"no Bella Charlie's fine he is out with my dad fishing I promise you he is fine" I breathed I sigh of relief so if Charlie wasn't in danger in anyway then why was Jake phoning me? I thought confusingly

"Bella I just wanted to talk to my best friend and hear your voice again" he said sounding abit chocked up

"Oh okay " I do have to admit I was disappointed but I didn't know why I was!!

"Sooooo…. Tell me whats it like in England have you met anyone nice are the crew members being nice to the first time star?"

"woah woah Jake calm down there is soo much I want to tell you" I trailed off . I wondered if he knew about Edward being my co-star hmmmmm of course he did he knows everything but why was I scared to tell Jake that if he already knew!

"Oh bella by the way I might be coming to see you soon coz I need to get out of forks for a while is it ok if I come and vist you for a couple of weeks" as soon as he said that I got excited that my best friend was coming to hang out with me but then the realization hit me that Im not going to be here all day to hang out with ill be on set and with Edward … omg Edward ……. Jake wont like me being with him !

"Bells you still there" he said

"yeah sorry I was just thinking that if u do come and visit me you wont be able to see me as ill be on set all the time and I don't want you to be bored " I said very casually

" I wont be bored ill be with you as like your personal assitant if you want that why we could hang out together while your doing the film" he siad that like he had that all planned out and like if I said no he would be heartbroken.

"jake I don't know the movie getting soo much press I don't want you to get photographed all around set or when your running me a errand so I don't thin k it will be the best idea may be after when I come home yeah we will have all the time in the world!!!!!" I said trying to sound convincing but I don't get me wrong I would love Jacob to come over for a couple of weeks but with me being with Edward on the film I don't really no how I am arrange my time between the both of them . I think I should tell Jake and see what his reaction is.

"Jake Ive got something to tell you about the film " I said starting to feel nervous

" yeah what is it Bells you can tell me everything?"he said and I could hear he was smiling

"well you know that when I got the role they hadn't cast my co star ?" I started

"yeah "

"well when I was first on set I got a shock of my life when someone we both came up to me and he was my co -star"

"Bells just spit it out come on "

" its Edward" I spat out and oh my god It felt so good to tell him

" I know " he said as the words sunk in I couldn't believe what I had just heard

"YOU WHAT!!!! " I shouted down the reciever

"look bells I gotta go billy gonna kill me if I stay on this phone any longet" he said rather quickly

"oh no u ….. Jacob JACOB!!!!! GRRRRR" he hung up on me oh for god sake great but how did he know???

I need to get to sleep because I was due on set at half 12 for the ball scene where me and Edward first meet and fall in love but im promised to someone else call george etc etc but he sneak into my room eveynight just to see me.

10am the next morning

As I started to come out of my slumber I was thinking about last night but I was getting angry and angry was not a good look on set so I calmed my self down took a shower and went to get the car to the set. When I arrived I went straight to hair and make up then once that was done I went to wardrobe and got my dress on which was strapless light pink satin with one side hitchted up and pinned with and red flower mae out of netting and then the side where the satin has been brought up it has left only the pink netting left.

(**A/N : PICTURE ON MY BLOG LINK ON MY PROFILE) I walked out on set ready to film!!!!**

**Thanks guys for reading please review and ill update quicker thanks guys!!!! x**


	6. Chapter 5 The ball scene

Starz of the night chapter 4 - The Ball Scene!

Sorry its been so late I've been busy with things at college! But I hope u enjoy the next chapter of starz of the nightx

Bellas pov

I got out on set to see to the set designed just how I imagined it. There was a grand stair case with fairy lights twisted through the banister of the stairs and flowers that were everywhere were really lovely. The stairs were black with a glossy finish.

I still couldn't believe Jake knew that edward was my co-star. I was so mad at him for not telling me. As I was being mad at Jake in my head I heard someone behind me and they startled me by talking

"Hey Bella" his velvet voice had shivers going down my back.

"Hey I was just starting to wonder where you were!" That was such a lie but WOW did he look hot or what he had on a a white suite shirt and a black waistcoat with black trousers and in his hand he had a long suite jacket..... Oh focus bella your doin it again!

"You look lovely bella that is simply you and alice would be proud!" He said

" I no she would but my stylist Lilly is like a mini alice " I said before getting interruped by the director.

"Isabella and Edward to the set please thank you!" He said with a sigh at the end.

"Time to be filmstars" he said with a chuckled I just smilied.

We started to film the bit where I'm coming down the stair case being introduced by my father.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please rise for my lovely daughter Kristen!" He said with such proudness in his voice he started to applause.

Edwards pov

""Ladies and Gentlemen please rise for my lovely daughter Kristen!"

Said the actor that played her dad. As I started clap that's when I saw Bella looking absolutley breathtaking in the dress that she had covered up when I saw her just before we started shooting.

I was on the second table from the right set of stairs but bella wouldn't see me as she was coming down the left set of the staircase. As she desended the stairs I was really shocked to see that she hadn't fell yet! The music started when she reached the bottom to join her father for the first dance of the night, as everyone gathered around them in there allocated spots the director yelled

"CUT that's a rap for this scene guys thanks"

He didn't just say that did he?

"Bella" a husky voice said

I knew instantly who that was!

Jacob pov

Bella is gonna be so surprised that I'm here and I actually can't believe they actually let me on set!

They said that she was filming at the moment but could go and see her on the set if I wanted to. So I started walked towards set 9 when I heard the music stop and some man yell

"Cut"

Awesome I had got here just in time for the ending. I opened the door and saw her in a dress that made her look fine!

"Bella" I shouted proably abit too loud as everyones head including the leech!

Thanks guys for reading please R&R and I'm sorry if there are mistakes I'm writting this on my blackberry! Xx


End file.
